Exposed
by 46bookworm
Summary: This is something different, the shadowhunters in the New York institute were exposed to the mundane world, in a flash of time, they became celebrities and heroines, they were well-known around the world. But would they want to live around the world full of innocent and foolish mundanes? read to find out!:)x
1. Exposure

Something Different

Chapter 1

**[The mortal instruments series is property of Cassie Clare, I am just a fan of the book who expresses my feelings towards writing fan fictions, please enjoy, Something Different is about the New York shadowhunters being exposed to mundanes, they became celebrities at a flash of time, some of them wanted to remain as celebs and enjoy the glory of it, but some said they are destined to fight and protect the world from demons, not just mundanes. So what would happen to the shadowhunters that never ever have went different paths from each other? Read to find out:)x]**

Shadowhunters, contains half human, half angel blood. They are the warriors that protected us ;mundanes, otherwise known as human beings from demons, details? I don't know. I'm a normal person like everyone in this classroom, just simply wondering about those books about, the nephilim race, shadowhunters and downworlders, I mean could they be true? Is there truly demonic activity on earth? Do they protect us, so we could live under the un-harmed society protected by these shadowhunters? the mundane finished her speech and walked back to her seat in the back of the classroom immediately.

Clary's pov

I walked down the steps of the institute and blended into the crowd of people, it's not like they could see me anyways. I did put on my glamour rune, didn't I?  
I questioned myself, because I seemed to have lost my memory temporarily, suddenly I heard a high pitched shriek that most likely came from a girl, I didn't bother turning around, because things happen in New York and it's normal, although a part of me is curious.

So I started turning my head around when I felt everybody's eyes burning down on my back, why would I even think of that? I found the girl screaming starring at me with wide violet eyes. "IT'S CLARRISA FRAY ERMAGAWD" she screamed and started fainting backwards against the crowd of people, I was so shocked of why she would know my name or even know why I existed, I barely had enough time throwing my own body forward to catch her little frail body.


	2. We're Fictional?

Chapter 2

Clary's pov

While I was taking time recovering my breaths after I have successfully saved that little girl, everybody starred at me with wide eyes as if I'm some wanted criminal or what so ever. Soon enough they started chanting my name "CLARY-CLARY-CLARY-CLARY"...  
I stood frozen only remembering that today is the twenty first of August, just by then I heard I felt familiar fingers touching my shoulder, I turn around and greet my boyfriend with the most surprised look ever. He gave me a "what's wrong look" as if he didn't even realize all the mundanes starring at us.

But of course, Jace is the spotlight, and these crazy mundanes got their chants started again "JACE HERONDALE-LIGHTWOOD-WAYLAND-"at this stage Jace is getting more shocked than ever, I turn around and see his mouth hanging over the ground, which he rarely does, he regained his composure "And how in the name of angel did you know our names?" he asked oddly, unlike his usual sarcastic remarks.

"Because we read, duh. And I thought Jace Herondale Lightwood Wayland was smarter than that, you know." some mundane from the back of the crowd said. Jace doesn't seem at all surprised by the mundane's comment, as far as I know him. He doesn't care.

"So you're telling me that I as in Jace Lightwood exists in a stupid fiction? Care to explain a bit more?" Jace sarcastically relied  
"Well here's how it all started, well you met clary in pandemonium the first time, it was when she saw you killing that demon, and then you discovered she wasn't a mundane and soon Clary's evil father Valentine made you guys believe you're brothers and sisters. Soon Clary discovered her amazing ability of drawing runes and she created a "fearless rune" She marked you with it as you went to battle against Valentine as he stole the mortal sword from killing the silent brothers, oh and I forgot to mention the mortal cup also got stolen by Valentine after Clary took it out from the tarot card. So anyways.. Clary made Valentine's ship that was full of demons sank and you guys found out Simon was a daylighter. Then in the third book, the clave was interested in Clary and that's also the part where you guys found out you weren't siblings and this psychopath Sebastian is actually Clary's brother, before that Valentine broke the wards of Alicante and demons were attacking. Then he killed you but Clary brought you back, if you'll please wait for a second bef-"  
But Jace cut him off "So there's a book about me and Clary, huh?" The mundane stepped forward so we could have a better view of him, not that Jace would care "Yeah, not just one, 5 the sixth one is coming out next year! And it's not just about you and Clary, there's Simon, Izzy, Magnus, Alec, and so much more! The mundane replied with a glint in his eyes like he is so fascinated in meeting Jace in particular.  
I furrowed my eyebrows, and looked up for the first time from the ground "But does this mean everyone who read the book knew about our existence?" I asked,  
"Well not everyone, but of course they all knew you existed, in the dystopian world. Like what that means is that they all believe you are fictional, after all you belong in a fiction." he kindly replied  
I could tell Jace was working out something inside his brain, so I try suggesting "Should we call them over?" He simply nodded, I texted Izzy the brief of what just happened, in the meanwhile people were begging us to take photos with them since they said it was the City of Bones premiere today. Which I was thinking did they mean the silent city...  
but I gladly obliged since Jace wasn't the spotlight this time.

By the time Simon, Izzy and Alec arrived I was dead exhausted from taking pictures, so they continued the questioning. Most likely the same stuff we asked, but something caught my attention,

-yeah today's a special day so I think more people would notice your existence, because the movie of city of bones which is the first book of the mortal instruments series is premiering in cinemas today. I actually have a theory; if you truly believe in what the books or the movie says, you would see what you want to see. While if you walk up to a random person that doesn't know about the demon world they won't see you." The mundane said


End file.
